Eve Goes 2 CGL
by LoveAppa
Summary: Eve is sent to Camp Green Lake for murder and arson, i know this is another girl goes 2 CGL story but....err well i dont really have an excuse i just love em Rated T for safety
1. Eve's Intro

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfic so plz be nice **

**I loved writing it but there might be a few days waiting period between chaps because of school and stuff, plus im a REALLY painfully slow typer. i would love ideas for later chapters, and things i could improve on.**

**i know this has been done over and over but i just absolutely LOVE them, i hope you do too**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Holes blah blah blah but i do own Eve, shes mine XD**

Sitting on this bus driving out into the middle of nowhere wasn't the worst thing that could have happened, thought Eve as she yet again tried to pry open the handcuffs that fastened her hand to the arm-rest.

"Hey!" snapped the guard "try that again and ill tighten them even more"

"Whatever, asshole" Eve muttered under her breath, but she stopped because she could hardly move her wrists as it was.

She was thinking about home. She wanted more than anything to be with her dad in their country house in Australia, where she belonged. She sighed, that could never happen though because her father was dead.

After her parents split she was sent to live with her American mother. When her dad died and left everything to Eve, her Mom went a bit crazy. She was selfish and wanted Eve to hand over her dad's fortune, but she wouldn't. So when her mom attempted to kill her so the money would fall into her hands, Eve moved in with her boyfriend to be safe.

That's how this _whole_ mess started. Speaking of holes, what the hell was one doing in the middle of the desert? And another, and another? Soon they were driving past thousands upon thousands of holes.

"What the hell?" muttered Eve. The guard raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything because the bus was slowly coming to a halt. When he had undone her handcuffs, he motioned for her to step off the bus. Before she did, she checked her pockets for her favorite lighter. _Still there_, she thought full of relief. That lighter had gotten her into alot of trouble but she would never throw it away, it was the only thing she had of her fathers.

She stepped off the bus into the staggering heat just as a gruff looking man came over and led her into an air-conditioned office. She relaxed as she cooled down a bit.

Mr. Sir began to speak, "so you must be "ev--" but she cut him off quickly and said, "My name is Eve"

"Well then Eve, my name is Mr. Sir, you must address me as that at all times, understand?"He said sharply

"Okay, but only if you call me Eve, and not by my full name" she replied lazily.

He grunted as he took down 2 orange jumpsuits and handed them to her, explaining the uniform rules and when the washing days were.

Eve scrunched up her nose at the sight of them, "I can't wear those, they'll clash with my hair" she moaned. But it was true because she had long, slightly wavy red hair.

"Well that's too bad" said Mr. Sir roughly, and led her over to a red faced man who was smiling brightly at her.

He introduced himself as Mr. Pendanski, her councelor and said she would be staying in D-tent for the duration of her stay.

He led her over to the tent with a big D on it and signaled for her to go inside. All that was in there were just a few cots and beside each one was a crate to put your things in.

"This will be your cot" said Mr. Pendanski, pointing at the cot in the middle. "The boys are digging at the moment but when they get back I'm sure they'll introduce themselves"

"What about the girls" asked Eve while she put her bag in the crate next to her cot.

"So nobody told you then?" he smirked

"Told me what exactly?" said Eve

"This is and all boys camp, you're the only girl in the whole camp…apart from the warden of course" he said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!!!" she was screaming, "if this is an all boys camp, then what the fuck am I doing here??!!"

"Yo Mom, what's all the screaming about?"Came a voice from outside the tent.

A tall muscular dark skinned boy with thick dirty glasses strolled inside the tent, but when he saw Eve he crashed into one of the cots, sending him flying.

"Nice going X-Ray" laughed another boy who walked in the tent.

When he saw eve he froze and stood staring at her with his mouth open. Soon there was a big cluster of boys standing at the tent entrance of the tent staring at her.

"Err, well, yes" started Mr. Pendanski "I'm sure you boys can introduce yourselves" and he scurried off before it could get anymore awkward.

The boys were still staring.

"What?" said Eve "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?"

It seemed to wake them up a bit.

"Some of us haven't seen a girl in over a year" said the one with glasses.

"By the way I'm X-Ray" he said

"G'day X-Ray" she replied

"Rigghhtt" he hesitated "well this is Arm-pit, Zigzag, Squid, Magnet, Caveman and Zero"

"Im Eve" she greeted them

"So are you Australian or something?" asked the one with wild hair called Zigzag

"Half" she replied "but I lived there most my life"

"So do you like, ride Kangaroos instead of driving cars?" asked the Hispanic one, Magnet.

She laughed, "Of course not, you dumbass"

He looked disappointed.

"Soo..." she began "Those aren't your real names are they?"

"Nah", said X-Ray "but we hate our real names so we have nicknames, you will probably have one soon"

"Oh that's good" she said smiling, "I don't like my full name either"

"What is it?" asked Arm-pit.

"Not telling" she said

"Well then we're not telling you ours" said zigzag

"s'okay" she replied, "I don't really care" she shrugged her shoulders and lay on her cot.

"Y'all, I think we should call her Skippy the kangaroo" said squid

"Just Skippy or Skip for short though" said Caveman

Everybody laughed

Eve didn't mind being called Skip; she hated her real name, some people thought it was beautiful and pretty but if anyone ever called her by it she would probably punch them. It never used to bother her, but since her dad died she resented it, because she was named after her grandmother who played a part in his death.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly rolled over in her cot to wipe them away before anyone could notice.

"Sooo……"began Magnet, "How'd you get here anyways?"

"I don't wanna talk about it" she mumbled

"Well you're gunna have to talk sometime, we got a meeting with Mom tonight..." Said Zigzag

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT" she screamed and ran out of the tent crying

"Yo Zig man, I don't think she wants to talk about it "sniggered Squid

Everyone laughed

Eve ran out into the desert and sat in an empty hole and cried and cried. Ever since she was arrested, she had been depressed. Today when Magnet asked about the kangaroos was the first time she had laughed in months. She figured she was happy to be so far away from her Mom.

She heard a bell go off in the distance and reluctantly got out of the hole to join the rest of camp at dinner.

She walked into the dining hall, and after being served what looked like pureed spinach mush, she scanned the hall for an empty table. There wasn't one.

But just then she was called over by X-Ray to join their table.

"HEY SKIP! OVER HERE!" he called

She went to join them and sat in the empty space in between Caveman and Squid.

She just sat and stared at her food for a while until X-ray piped up.

"Um, you'd better get used to it; it's the only thing they serve here"

She sighed, "What's the point?"

"Well you gotta eat don't cha?" said Squid

"I mean what's the point if I'm just gonna throw it up afterwards?" she mumbled in reply

"How do you know you'll throw it up?" asked Squid "I been here for ages and never thrown up once"

She didn't really want to go into detail with it but figured it would save questions asked later on down the track.

"Because I'm bulimic" she sighed waiting for the response to come

The whole table was silent and staring at her.

"Why?" Zigzag finally asked

Silence again

"Because I used to be seriously obese"

"Well why didn't you just stop when you lost the weight?" He asked

"You can't just switch it off whenever you want" she retorted "it's a disease"

Nobody said anything

"Can I have your bread then?" Asked X-ray

"Whatever" she mumbled

"Hey you know if anything happens we got your back right" Said Caveman

Everyone nodded in agreement

"I don't need protecting!" she snapped

"I think you do" said Squid "there are a lot of guys here charged with sexual assult"

"How the hell would you know if I need protecting!" she could feel her anger rising, "you don't even know why I'm here!"

"Well that's because you wont tell us!!" he shouted

"Well I guess you'll find out tonight" she glared at him before standing up and stalking out of the room

She went to the tent and lay down on her cot, flicking her lighter absent-mindedly. Not long after that, Zero walked in and lay on his cot.

"Is everyone mad at me?" she said quietly

"Nah" he replied, "They just think your overreacting, besides they're not used to having girls around"

She sighed.

A little while later everyone entered the tent along with Mr. Pendanski and set up chairs in a circle in the middle of the tent.

When everyone sat down she went and sat next to Zero.

"Well, since you are the newest member of the D-tent why don't you start" said Pendanski to Eve

"Err, hi", said Eve, "Um, my names Eve and I was sent here for reasons I don't wish to discuss"

"Well that's a good start Eve, but don't you think everyone here deserves to know why you're here?"said Pendanski

She said nothing

"I have your file here" he said, "do you want me to tell them myself?"

"No" she said quickly, then sighed "I'll tell them"

"It all started when my Mon and Dad split up" she began "He was really rich and my Mom wanted his money in the divorce settlement, she couldn't have cared less about me", "My Mom's Mom was a bitch and wanted her daughter to have the money so she hired someone to try and kill him" she paused to take a deep breath before continuing, "It worked. He was brutally murdered, but my grandmother was sent to jail. It turns out after all that though, that the money was left to me. Out of fear I moved in with my boyfriend of three years, what I didn't know was that my Mom had paid him off to get me to sign these papers handing the money over to her. When I figured out what happened I tried to run away but he caught me and started to beat me up, along with two of his other friends—"

"so lemme guess" It was X-Ray talking "you tried to defend yourself, and someone saw you fighting them and you were wrongly accused og harassment and sent here"

"What i did was NOT an accident" she was almost smiling now, and she had a manic look in her eye.

"Gulp- so what did happen?"Asked Magnet

She didn't answer, but instead took her lighter out of her pocket and flicked it on.

There was a hushed silence around the room.

"I managed to fight them off and before they could recover from the absolute pounding i gave them, I burned them all, and then I burned my mother's house… unfortunately she wasn't home".

"So all in all im stuck in this camp for 4 years on account of triple murder and arson"she finished.

There was silence all around the room. Everyone's faces looked horrified.

Finally Armpit spoke up "how the hell did you manage to pound three at once?"

She smirked "I'm a state champion kick-boxer"

That just made everyone look even more scared. Armpit looked like he was sorry he even asked.

"i guess you really dont need our protection" said Magnet

**YaY my first chappie**

**In case you were interested I am from Australia and we definetly dont ride around in Kangaroo pouches lol jokes**

**any chapters in the futre will probably be a lot shorter, on account of my horrid typing skills, but that'll just mean ther'll be more of em and be updated closer together . **

**Hope you liked it**


	2. First Hole

**Okey, so even though theres no romantic stuff yet i just wanna say that there will be!! And for anyone who was hoping for this to be a Zigzag/OC...sorry, its a deffo Squid alll the way. AHhhhh dont you just wanna hug him **

**Disclaimer: Holes comes from the absolutely brillo mind of Louis Sachar...not me :(**

The guys were really nice about the whole _murder_ thing, but she guessed in the end that they were just terrified of her.

At 4:30am a trumpet sounded and everyone in the tent shuffled in their cots and began to get up.

"C'mon Skip" said Magnet, poking her in the ribs "Its time to get up"

"Nooo" she mumbled and rolled over "Too early" and went back to sleep

She heard movement next to her bed, but didn't bother to look. Suddenly she felt the mattress pulled from underneath her and next thing she knew she was laying face first on the ground.

"You could of just poked me some more" she grumbled as she picked herself up off the floor and gathered her digging clothes.

The boys were watching her expectantly, but instead of changing in front of them, she just put the jumpsuit on over the top of what she was already wearing and tied the long sleeves at her waist.

"Party pooper" she heard someone say as they all turned around and went back to their own business again.

As she walked out of the tent she could hear the boys muttering amongst themselves.

"I can't wait to see her dig" said Zigzag

"I bet she faints" said Armpit

"Dude she's gonna be complaining _all _day!" whined Squid

_Humph ill show them,_ She thought to herself, _S'not as if I've never dug a hole before, i bet they'd pass out within a minute of one of my kickboxing workouts._

She avoided the honey-soaked tortillas, and went over to where was standing.

"Exited about your first hole?" he asked sheepishly

"Sure thing, Mr. Sir" she said in her most cheerful voice

"we'll see about that" he said gruffly and spat out a sunflower seed shell

Some more of the boys were making their way over, so Mr. Sir turned around and unlocked a big wooden shed with the word _library_ painted over the doors.

She walked up and grabbed a shovel that had a ring of red tape around it and started walking in the direction of the digging site.

She soon realised that everyone from D-tent was giving her weird looks, but she kept on walking.

Soon Squid ran up and started walking next to her.

"Hey" he said

"Hey", she replied "um, why's everyone looking at me weird"

"well, you kinda picked up X-Rays shovel, its shorter than the rest"

"well, why doesn't he come get it?, he afraid of me or something?"she asked

"Something like that" he mumbled

"Huh..."she replied, but she felt bad so she walked over to where X-Ray was walking with Magnet and Armpit

"Hey X, here you can have your shovel" and she handed it to him "i didn't know it was yours"

"um, thanks"he said and handed the shovel he was holding to her, "But why didn't you just keep it?, I mean anyone would love to be able to dig a smaller hole"

"well i guess because its your shovel, plus i don't want you guys to be afraid of me" she said and smirked

"What!", said X, Pit and Magnet all in unison "We're not afraid of you" Armpit finished

"Right...." she grinned at them before running back over to Squid, who was now talking to Zigzag.

"Why'd you give him back his shovel?" asked Zigzag "The only girl should probably have it anyways"

"Are you implying that boys dig better than girls Ziggy?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Yes. as a matter of fact, i am" he said grinning

"well Zigzag...the only way i can prove you're wrong is by taking you down"she said

"What! I'm not fighting a girl!"

"Im talking about digging, you loser, even though i would still beat you in a proper fight" she stated

"You're on" he said "first one to dig their hole wins, what are we playing for"

"Nothing" she replied "this is simply a battle of the sexes, if you lose, which you will, you will lose your 'tough guy' ego and be tortured non-stop by the rest of the tent for being beaten by a girl.

"Fine"he said "and you lose your ability to make everyone in the camp afraid of you"

"Fine"she said

Zigzag pretty much ran to the digging site after that to start digging, but Eve stayed walking beside Squid who had over-heard the whole conversation

"Aren't you gonna run over there with him, and get a head start" asked Squid

"nope, i don't need a head start, i can handle digging fine"she replied cool as a cucumber

he raised an eyebrow "you know, next to Zero he's probably the best digger here"

"maybe, but i bet he doesn't train 25 hours a week to get in shape for kickboxing tournaments"she said

He laughed, "Poor Zigzag, he doesn't know what he's gotten himself into" and walked to the spot Mr. Sir marked out for him to dig.

"Now here's where you'll be digging" said Mr. Sir, poking the ground with his cowboy boot "the water-truck will come every hour, and at 12:00 it will bring some lunch, now start digging"and he spat some sunflower seed shells and stalked off to his truck.

The boys were all watching as she was about to take her very first shovelful of dirt.

She stuck the tip of the shovel into a crack in the ground, and used a powerful kick downwards onto the blade of the shovel to split the earth and scoop up a heap of dirt.

The boys looked impressed, but Zigzag wasn't even watching, he was too busy digging.

When the sun came out, the heat started getting to Eve. Her bangs were sticking to her forehead so she pinned it back with a clip and tied her red hair into a high ponytail. She looked down at what she was wearing, and decided she was wearing too many layers, so she took off the black t-shirt she was wearing so she was now wearing a white wife-beater which she had put on underneath that showed off a thin strip of flat torso.

The lunch truck came and she hopped out of her hole and went to get something to eat.

"Jeez chica, you're so pale"said Magnet eyeing her stomach and bare arms as they stood in the lunch line

"Yeah, well it kind of comes with having red-hair, i just burn instead of tan." she shrugged

"hey have you got your belly pierced?" asked Squid who had come up behind them

"Yeah" she replied and lifted her top up more so they could see her bellybutton

"Cool" he replied, and went to get his canteen filled

She dropped her top and selected a sandwich to eat, then went and sat on the ground in between all the holes.

When she finished eating, she got up and stated walking away from the digging site to look for an empty hole far enough away so she wouldn't be heard.

"Hey where are you going?" said X

"umm.. i kind of have to...you know..."

"What?"he asked again

"throw up"she said quietly

"oh" he said surprised, then he looked sympathetic, "sure, ill make sure nobody wanders over there"

"thanks"she replied sincerely, and walked off to a hole further away.

When she got back, Mr. Sir was getting in his truck, getting ready to go back to camp.

"Mr. Sir wait!" she called and ran over to the truck

"What do you want?"he said coldly "you should be digging"

"I was wondering if i could get a ride back to camp with you?"

"What!?" he spat, looking outraged

"Yeah, what?" came the voices of the other D-tent boys, poking their heads out of their holes.

"Ain't nobody gonna go back to camp till they finished their hole!"he said angrily

"But I am finished" she replied

"Girlie, nobody can dig that fast!"

"But i am finished, come and see"

He grunted something, then followed her over to her hole. He seized her shovel out of her hand and measured her hole with it.

He coughed embarrassingly"Well it seems i was mistaken" he said in shock

"It seems to me like we finally got a real digger round here, even if she is a girl" and he gave all the boys a death glare

"Fine", he said "you can go back to camp, but ye ain't riding with me" and he walked over to his truck, got in, and sped off back to camp.

All the boys were staring at her, Zigzag was glaring.

"Damn girl, you beat Zero!" exclaimed Armpit

She shrugged, grinned and turned on her heel to walk back to camp... but not before poking her tongue at Zigzag :P

**2nd Chapter done!**

**It's officially the start of the holidays today so ill have more time to update YaYaYaY XD**

**Please review, if you do i'll give you a virtual hug **


	3. Aunt Lou

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes yada yada blah blah**

When she reached D-tent she lay down on her cot to relax, but after about 5 minutes, popped his head around the corner.

"You there, girl scout!" he snapped

"What" she moaned

"Warden wants to see ya in her cabin; I've been instructed to take you there"

"Oh" she sat up, surprised, she hadn't done anything wrong had she? And from what she'd heard, the warden was the meanest person on the face of this planet.

"C'mon then" Mr. Sir gestured for her to get up.

Eve followed him past the dining hall and the rec. room to a large wood log cabin on the far side of camp, out the front was two big trees with a hammock tied between them.

He led her up the porch steps and knocked on the door.

"Um" asked Eve timidly "what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, she just wants to see ya is all" and he spat out some sunflower seed shells in to a nearby bush.

"She…?"She repeated confused

But before Mr. Sir could say anything, the door swung open and a tall red-haired lady stood there looking shocked when she saw Eve.

A moment passed before anyone said anything….

"Aunt Lou?" whispered Eve

"Eve!? What the hell are you doing here!!!?" she cried

"I could ask you the same question" she replied

"I'm gonna go… "Said Mr. Sir hastily, and he sped off toward the main camp.

Before Eve could say anything else, the Warden had pulled her into a bone-crunching hug.

"I'm so sorry I never came to see you" she said "It's just that after your dad died I didn't know what to do" she started to sob "he was the best brother I could have ever asked for" she was crying now.

Eve didn't know what to do; it had all come as such a shock, but she hugged her aunt back nevertheless.

"Oh I feel so stupid!" she said, "How could I have not known It was you coming to stay!"

"Its okay aunt Lou, I didn't know this was your camp either" Eve comforted her

"Well first things first" she said "we cant have anyone know that we're related"

"Okay" said Eve

"I can have a tent set up for yourself if you want?" she said "and if any one of those boys tries to make a move on you, tell me straight away okay!"

"That's okay, Aunt Lou, the boys in my tent are real nice, and as for the making a move on me thing, well c'mon, you should know me better than that, I'd pound any guy who so much as breathed on me!"

At that she laughed "I guess so, but from now on you can shower in my cabin, and you don't have to dig when it's that certain time of month okay?"

"Deal", she grinned "It's really nice seeing another girl"

"I know how you feel" she said and sighed

When Eve left the wardens cabin, she skipped back to the tent and grabbed some writing paper and a pen from under her bed, she wanted to write a letter to her best friend Cassidy.

_Dear Cass, _

_How are things back home? _

_Camp isn't so bad I guess, we have to dig a hole 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide everyday, I dug for the first time today and I beat everyone by hours :) Plus I won a bet against this guy called Zigzag, he probably hates me now. It turns out the Warden here is my Aunt (the nice one), I know I was shocked too…_

But she couldn't finish because someone had swiped the letter from her hand and was reading it.

"SQUID!!!" she screamed, but it was too late, he had already read it and a look of shock was spreading over his face

"The warden's your Aunt!!" he practically shouted

Eve launched herself at him and knocked him over so that she was lying on top of him on the ground with her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!!" she hissed "Nobody can know, okay!!"

He nodded in agreement, so Eve took her hand away and stood up.

When he stood up as well Eve asked for her letter back, but he refused.

"Why!!"she demanded

"Because I want to write something in it" he said, smirking

"Uh, fine" she sighed and handed him the pen

He sat down on his cot and scribbled something under what she had written and then handed it back to her to finish. By the time it was done it read..

_Dear Cass, _

_How are things back home? _

_Camp isn't so bad I guess, we have to dig a hole 5 feet deep, 5 feet wide everyday, I dug for the first time today and I beat everyone by hours :) Plus I won a bet against this guy called Zigzag, he probably hates me now. It turns out the Warden here is my Aunt (the nice one); I know I was shocked too._

_--But it fits because they're both crazy._

_Sorry that was Squid, he sleeps in the cot next to mine, he is very obnoxious and now he knows about the whole 'Aunt' fandango because he stole the letter while I was writing it. GRRRRRRrrrrr_

_I'm going to take a bunch of pictures with my camera and send it back to you with this letter so you can see everything, then can you put the pics on your computer and send the camera back with an empty memory card. Much Appreciated : P_

_Love Eve xoxoxo_

_P.S can you send me some supplies, I'm running low._

She sealed the letter and put it in her crate, and then she grabbed her digital camera from her bag and snapped a picture of Squid, who was lying on his cot.

"What the hell!!" he cried and fell of his cot

Eve laughed and quickly took another picture of him lying on the ground.

More boys were coming back now and she snapped pictures of everyone. Then when she saw Mom, she asked him to take a group photo for her with everyone from D-tent.

When the memory card was full, she sealed the camera in a package with her letter and posted it.

**OMG YaY 3****rd**** chapter done!!**

**Sorry it was so short but I'm having a writer's block of some sort.**

**But it's my birthday on the 22****nd**** of April so maybe really long chap!!**

**Hope u liked pleazz review **


	4. Letters From Home

**Helloooooooo my fabulous readers, I hope you are all fine and dandy???**

**Sorry this chap is so short, but I've been busy lately eating chocolate…..YEAH ITS EASTER!!!!!!!!**

**To anyone who reads my story, I give you a massive chocolate egg **

**Disclaimer: Don't own holes, Louis Sachar does….moving on.**

A week had passed and Eve had gotten to know the boys pretty well by then, Zero continued to talk to only Caveman and her, and she had an argument with Squid nearly every day.

"I'm always 3rd in line!!" he shouted at her

"So what!" she retorted "I'm a girl, I should get to push in!"

"Just drop it Squid" said X

He swore and went to the back of the line. She gave him her biggest grin and he gave her the finger in return.

"Alrighty, I'm done" announced Eve about 2 hours later, jumping out of her hole.

When she got back to camp she gathered a fresh set of clothes and went to the warden's cabin for a shower.

After her shower she made her way back to the tent, so far only her and Zero were done. He was lying on his cot looking up at the canvas ceiling.

"Hey" she greeted him, "Want a game of pool in the wreck room?"

"Yeah okay" he said and followed her out of the tent.

Zero may be small, but he was the best pool player in the entire camp. After losing miserably for about 4 games, the rest of D-tent made their way into the Wreck room after just taking their showers.

She plopped down on the couch next to Zigzag who was staring intently at the fuzzy TV screen.

"What's on?" she asked playfully

"Simpsons" he replied dryly

"How can you tell?" she asked

"Can't"

"Okay…?" she said

After a few more minutes of trying to decipher the meaningless fuzz on the screen she couldn't handle it anymore, she jumped up and started fiddling with the antenna to tune it in.

"Hey, quit it!!" Zigzag shouted

She ignored him and continued to fiddle. He went to push her away, but stopped when a picture came into focus on the screen.

"Well, what do ya know" she mused "The Simpsons really are on"

"YEAH!!" shouted Zigzag, pumping his fist into the air before pulling Eve into a bear-hug.

He then sat down on the couch again and pretty much glued his eyes to the TV screen.

"Okay then…" said Eve laughing "If Id'a known you like telly that much, I would 'a fixed it sooner"

Mr. Pendanski walked in the Wreck room with a box full of letters and started reading off names.

"JOSE" he shouted

"Man it's Magnet" said Magnet, taking the letter from Mom.

"EVANGELINE" he then shouted

Eve froze up. Murmurs where spreading throughout the room at who it could be.

"Okay ill say it again, I have a letter her for Ms. Evan—" but he was cut off because Eve had tackled him to the ground.

The whole Rec. room burst into laughter.

"My name is Eve" she hissed angrily in his ear.

Before anyone could do anything else, she grabbed the letter out of his hand and ran to the D-tent.

_Great_ she muttered to herself, _now the whole tent knows my real name._

But instead of wallowing in self-pity, she sat down on her cot and read her letter.

_Dear Eve,_

_I don't care what you say; you are officially the luckiest girl in the universe!!_

_I'm stuck here studying for exams while you live it up in a camp full of guys. Hole or no hole you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch!!_

_I sent your camera back with an empty memory card, like you asked, along with your other request. _

_Damn girl those guys are hot!!! I am so jealous, I especially like the one with crazy blonde hair, tell him to write me loll. And as for Squid, well hun it's so obvious you like him, but I know how shy you can get so I took the liberty of sending him a letter telling him how you feel. You will so thank me when you're making out behind a building .XD you know you love me.._

_Anyways gotta go luv ya_

_Cass xoxoxox_

Eve sat staring at the letter for about a minute before springing into action. She HAD to get the letter before Squid did.

She bolted outside and into the Wreck room as fast as her legs would carry her.

Just as Mom was shouting out Squids name she ran inside. Thinking quickly, she wrenched the letter from his grip and lit it on fire with her lighter.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" Screamed squid

"Trust me" she said "It's for your own good"

"Bullshit!" he shouted, and tried to get the letter from her grip.

The fire went out as she whipped it away from Squid, but she didn't have time to relight it so she just ran out of the Wreck. Room as fast as she could, Squid not far behind her.

He managed to tackle her into a hole, not far from B-tent. Eve tried putting the letter behind her back, but he held her wrist and grabbed it in his other hand. She knew it was hopeless trying to fight him without hurting him badly so she sighed heavily and gave in.

"What's the big deal?"He demanded, while opening the letter.

"Nothing" she murmured, but she stayed to watch him read it so she could explain it when he finished.

His eyes raked across the page quickly and then he looked up confused. He held it out to her.

"What's this supposed to mean?" he asked, when she took the letter. She took it and it read…

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,_

_I'm just messing with you Eve, no doubt you got the letter before he could read it, I would never do that to you for real—I'm not THAT cruel!_

_But seriously, he is really cute, you should hook up, you could probably use some fun while you dig those holes all day…….But I hope I scared the hell out of you anyway :D:D:D_

_Luvya, Cass_

A wave of relief washed over her when she finished reading. Squid still sat there looking confused.

"I'm guessing it's some sort of inside girl joke?"he said

"Yeah" she chuckled "something like that"

He shook his head and jumped out of the hole, offering his hand to help her.

She didn't need it but she took it anyway, his hands felt surprisingly soft considering all the holes he must have dug.

Just as she got out of the hole, the dinner bell went off. He dropped her hand and made his way over to the mess hall with her following behind him. When they entered the hall, grabbed their so called food and sat down, X-Ray asked what happened to them.

"Oh…um" she stammered, _why am I stammering, _she thought_, nothing really did happen._

But Squid finished for her, "I was in the tent, and she was in the shower."

No-one said anything else, but they looked unconvinced.

Eve, after picking at her meal, got up, to go back to the tent, but something, or rather, someone, grabbed her ass.

"Hey baby" he said "Come by A-tent later on and we'll show you a good time"

Everyone at D-tent table stood up. "Back off lump" said X-ray "She doesn't need us to help her beat the shit out of you"

Lump's head rocked back and he let out a huge laugh "As if!" he said "She's just a girl"

"Oh, you SO shouldn't have said that!" snarled Eve, as she drew back her leg and kneed him in the groin, she then proceeded to punch him in the stomach, causing him to reel over in pain.

"Bitch!" he breathed, then fell over clutching his stomach and groin.

The whole D-tent burst into applause and laughter. Instead of throwing her food in the trash, she sat back down at her table, considering that for the first time in ages, she was actually hungry.

"So…Skip, I guess we know your name now" Began X-ray

"Yeah…I guess you do" and for some reason, she didn't mind.

"Why do you hate it so much though" asked Squid "I mean Evangeline is quite pretty"

"Thanks" she said, "but I don't use it because it belonged to my grandmother"

They looked confused.

"You know…" she sighed at their ignorance "The one who had my dad killed"

"Ohhhhhh" they said in unison

She tried to change the subject, "So since you guys know my name, can you tell me yours?" she asked looking at them all.

"I guess it's only fair" said Caveman "My names Stanley"

"Hi Stanley" she said brightly

"And I'm Ricky" Piped up Zigzag

"I'm Alan" said Squid

"I'm Rex" said X

"Name's Theodore" said Armpit

"Jose" said Magnet

"Hector" said Zero, almost in a whisper.

"Well hi guys" said Eve "My name is Evangeline-Rose Patricia Jacobs"

**Yeahhh 4****th**** chappie UP!!!!**

**Finally the secret is out ooooooooh,**

**Okay I promise some Squid Eve action next chapter.**

**Bye for now, not forever………probably only for like 2 days XD**


	5. Truth or Dare

**Hello My fabbity-fab readers XD**

**Umm I have to say people, even though I love you its very discouraging to not get any reviews, this is chap 5 and so far I've had like….none.**

**How am I supposed to know whether this story is good or not?? I could be writing it for no apparent reason other than people saying they hate it, which if you do I would love to know. I don't hold grudges.**

**So REVIEW people!!!! **

**Love u all **

Having everyone know the truth about her name, and her knowing theirs, was like a giant weight off her shoulders. Eve started to act warmer and more open to the D-tent boys, instead of being her usual hostile, cold self.

Instead of walking back to camp as soon as she finished her hole each day, she would stick around and chat to all the guys.

It was particularly hot that day, so she sat at the bottom of her finished hole to escape the sun. All of a sudden she heard something hiss next to her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" she screamed louder than she even knew she could.

"What is it?!!!" everyone came rushing over, they all stopped when they saw Eve sitting in the hole with a yellow spotted lizard sitting across from her, ready to pounce.

"KILL IT!!!" she shrieked

The lizard reared up on its hind legs and was about to leap at her when two hands wrapped around her arms and pulled her out of her hole.

"Why didn't you move!" said the voice angrily, which turned out to be Squid's.

"It would have jumped on me" she whimpered

"It would have done that anyway!!" he snapped

She looked up into his eyes "Thanks for saving me" she whispered

His whole face softened, and turned to relief.

"Yeah, well" he stammered and blushed, taking his hands away from her arms "just be careful next time". And he went back to his almost finished hole.

She picked up her shovel and started heading back to camp; there was no way she was getting back in that hole. She walked with Zero, who had just finished his hole.

Even though he only talked to Caveman and Eve, he still hardly said anything.

"Soo…" she began, but was cut off by Zero.

"He likes you, you know?" he said

"What, who?" she said, taken completely off-guard.

"Squid" he replied

Eve snorted "I hardly think so, he practically shouted at me when that lizard tried to eat me"

"He was worried, that was all, he was worried something might have happened to you"

"Oh" she replied, she had never thought about it that way, but just thinking about it filled her with a strange kind of warmth.

They didn't say anything else to each other on the rest of the walk, Eve went to her Aunt's cabin for a shower and Zero went to have a shower at the boys' shower stalls.

When she got back, she was surprised to see all the boys in the tent, instead of in the wreck room talking or playing pool.

"Hey Skip, just in time" said X-Ray "We're gonna play truth or dare" he beamed

"Err… okay" said Eve "So long as you guys promise none of those dares where I have to flash someone"

A few of the guy's faces fell. "Okay whatever" replied X.

She sat down, cross-legged at the end of her cot.

"Skip goes first, coz she's a girl" said Magnet

She hated when people gave her privileges just because she was a girl, but instead of coming back with a rude comment, she smiled sweetly at Magnet, who looked scared.

"Fine then, Magnet, I dare you to……confess your love to Mr. Sir, otherwise you have to run around all the tents naked.

He looked stricken "You don't have to be so harsh chica" he said

"You haven't got a choice, now pick, Mr. Sir, or streak" she said, beaming at him.

"If I tell Mr. Sir I love him I won't get water for like 2 weeks!" he moaned

"Well, you have another option" said Eve, the other boys were about to burst from laughter.

"Fine!" he snapped, standing up "but you have to turn around"

She obeyed and turned around in her cot so that she was facing a green canvas wall.

"Ok then" he said "now what do I have to do?"

She turned around, he was wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

She led them to just outside the tent

"Okay, you have to run all the way to A-tent then come back and run around E-tent" she said pointing at where he had to run.

He sighed "okay, lets get this over with" he walked forward, dropped his towel and then ran as fast as he could, toward A-tent.

He had finished running within about a minute and now they were all back in the tent and he was dressed again, blushing furiously.

Everyone was laughing because he had fallen in a hole on his attempt to not let Mr. Pendanski see him.

But now it was Magnets turn and Eve was feeling particularly vulnerable.

"Skip, truth or dare?" asked Magnet

"Dare" she replied, trying to seem unfazed

"I dare you to……….Kiss Squid"

"What" she squealed and fell off her cot.

"Yeah, what the hell!" said Squid

Magnet smirked "It's either that, or run around the tents naked"

"NO FAIR!" she shouted

"It is SO fair!" he was absolutely pissing himself laughing

Squid looked livid.

"And it can't be no 2 second kiss either" said Magnet "It has to last at least half a minute".

"I hate you Magnet" she said

He just smiled and said "No you love me chica, you know it"

She stood up and walked awkwardly over to Squid, he was looking at her.

She sat next to him on the cot and leaned in to kiss him. When their lips touched, a strange feeling came over her, like an electric current pulsing through her body. She couldn't help it, she surprised even herself by lifting up her arms and wrapping them around Squids neck, twining her fingers through his hair, it surprised her even more when he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

Everyone in D-tent was laughing and making cat-calls, but she ignored them, the only thing that existed was Squid and her.

When they broke apart she was flushing, Squid chuckled and brushed his hand lightly across her cheek.

It took them a moment to realize that they were the only ones in the tent.

"They must have gone to dinner" he said absently

"Mmmm" she agreed, not looking away from him.

"Um…" Squid began to say "I really like you Eve, I have for ages, I just never told you"

"Awwwww, Squidly!" she cried and wrapped her arms around his neck "I really like you too!"

"C'mon lets go to dinner" he said, and grabbed her hand and pulled her after him to the mess hall.

He dropped her hand once inside the hall so he could get his tray. When they sat down next to each other at the D-tent table it was only to be met by the curious gazes of everyone there.

"Soooo" began Zigzag "What exactly happened after we left"

"Nothing" replied Eve simply "We kissed is all" Squid nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh…" said X-ray

"Oh, you guys are so immature!" snapped Eve, he just laughed.

"So are you guys like, an item now?" asked Magnet curiously.

She looked at Squid and he smiled back, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yeh, we are" he announced happily.

The table erupted into applause and cheer, everyone else was looking to see what the commotion was.

"It's about time" said Armpit

"Yeh" said Magnet "Squid's been crushing on you ever since like, day one"

Squid blushed, but Eve responded by giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"GET A ROOM!!" someone shouted across the hall

**OMFG YAYAYAYAY**

**Chapter 5 done!!**

**Finally they're together.**

**Puh-leazzzz review, it would make me so happy ^_^**


End file.
